Mi Vida es Extraña pero me Encanta
by FlashHero
Summary: siempre estuvo ahí, nunca pidió el crédito y quizás nadie lo haya notado, pero él siempre estuvo ahí, contribuyendo, ayudando... la historia no lo tendrá registrado como el héroe que es, pero a él no le importa, él está feliz de ayudar


La vida de Perseus Jackson nunca fue normal.

Jamás lo fue y jamás lo iba a ser.

Pero el no se quejaba, había aprendido a apreciar ese mundo mitológico y caótico en el que había vivido desde que tenía doce años.

Luego de haber sobrevivido a la guerra contra Gaia, él creería que su vida podría ser más tranquila, es decir, no puede haber un enemigo peor que la Tierra misma...

Verdad?

Apenas 2 años después de haber vencido a la diosa Cara de Tierra gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de los Campamentos Mestizo y Júpiter, Percy se estaba tomando una semana de vacaciones de la universidad, por lo cual se encontraba en New York visitando a su familia.

Era un tranquilo 4 de Mayo en el que la familia Jackson-Blofis se encontraba paseando por Central Park.

Percy llevaba de la mano a su hermanita de apenas 2 años, Estelle, mientras Sally iba tomada del brazo de Paul, disfrutando de aquel día tan apacible con su familia.

Pero no todo lo bueno o pacífico dura mucho en la vida de un mestizo.

Un sonido extraño llamó la atención no solo del mestizo, sinó de todos los transeúntes en el parque, por lo que levantando la mirada pudieron ver como una especie de portal hecho de energía azul aparecía sobre la Torre Stark, a unas 10 calles de Central Park.

Del portal comenzaron a surgir extrañas máquinas y criaturas gigantes que Percy no pudo identificar.

Estaba asustado, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero estaba claro que no era algo normal, sin embargo le extrañaba como los mortales parecían poder verlos.

aparentemente esto no era solo una amenaza de mestizos, sinó una que estaba afectando a ambos mundos, el mortal y el mitológico.

Su madre reaccionó antes que él y tomó a Estelle en sus brazos antes de mirarlo.

Sin mediar palabras el supo lo que ella le estaba queriendo decir.

Con Estelle en brazos, ella y Paul se fueron corriendo en el sentido contrario al de las criaturas, mientras que Percy...

No hace falta decir que salió corriendo directo hacia donde estaban los alienígenas esos, verdad?

Con su fiel espada, Anaklusmos, en su mano, el semidios se habría paso esquivando rayos mortales, desviandolos con la hoja de bronce y matando tanto alienigena como se le cruzaba.

El que estos no se desintegraran al morir le indicó que no tenían relación con los monstruos que él solía enfrentar.

En un momento dado, una criatura gigantesca similar a una ballena voladora con armadura surgió del portal y se dirigió a la bahía...

Grave error.

Con un gesto de su mano, Percy comandó las aguas, las cuales obedeciendo a su señor se levantaron y atraparon a la criatura, la cual se vió arrastrada por la fuerza del agua y terminó por hundirse en las frías aguas de New York.

Volviendo al combate en tierra, Percy seguía rebanando, apuñalando, cortando y masacrando a los enemigos.

En un momento le pareció ver una figura roja y dorada volando mientras le disparaba rayos de energía a los invasores.

Iron-man, el tan hablado Superhéroe protector de los mortales, estaba en la escena. Según sabía, Tony Stark era el que portaba aquella armadura, por lo que le parecía comprensible que estuviese involucrado en toda esa situacion.

Tras haber avanzado un par de calles, otra de las criaturas gigantes apareció, pero esta vez no tuvo que hacer nada.

La razón? Simple.

Un enorme monstruo humanoide de piel verde y exageradamente musculoso vestido con unos pantaloncillos violetas había saltado unos 50 metros, aplastando de esa forma el craneo de la bestia gigante.

Percy se quedó sin aliento al ver esto

No estaba seguro de si atacar ahora al monstruo verde o no, pues en las noticias lo había visto destruyendo ciudades enteras por su cuenta pero también salvandolas de monstruos aún peores, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más, pues la bestia ya había saltado una distancia ridículamente enorme otra vez y se había perdido entre los edificios mientras aplastaba aliens a diestra y siniestra.

Esperando que fuera un aliado, pues eso parecía en aquel momento, el hijo de Poseidón continuó abriendose paso a punta de espada mientras las criaturas seguían saliendo de aquel portal.

Desde la punta del Empire State Building, una cantidad exagerada de rayos se reunió y fue disparada, desintegrando con facilidad a todo un pelotón de criaturas.

Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Zeus, señor del cielo, pero al ver como descendía del edificio una figura rubia con armadura azul y capa roja, supo que estaba pensando en el dios equivocado.

Por fortuna, él no se dió cuenta de su presencia, su cuñado Magnus estaba en buenos términos con el dios del trueno, pero Percy no estaba seguro de que a él le cayeran muy bien los griegos.

Dejando atrás al dios nórdico, el héroe griego moderno avanzó por las ruinosas calles y observó como una nave pilotada por dos de esas criaturas era derribada por una flecha en la cabeza del piloto, la saeta había sido tan certera que solo pudo haber sido disparada por una persona.

Al mirar hacia arriba pudo observar a un viejo conocido suyo del Campamento Júpiter.

Clint Barton, un hijo de Apolo y ex-centurión de la Primera Cohorte lo saludó con la cabeza antes de seguir disparando a más de esas criaturas y finalmente saltar sobre una de esas naves.

Lo último que había sabido de él es que había sido enviado a una misión para mantener alejada a una organización de espionaje de los campamentos de semidioses.

Más adelante, pudo ver con sus propios ojos a quien había sido el mayor héroe de la historia norteamericana reciente luchando con su legendario escudo contra las fuerzas invasoras.

Según lo que Quirón le había contado, el mítico (palabra irónica si la decía él) Capitán América era un hijo no reclamado de la diosa Atenea (su suegra) lo que explicaba el sobresaliente y extraordinario desarrollo que había tenido en el ya legendario Proyecto Súper Soldado.

A su lado, una exageradamente sensual pelirroja vestida en un traje exageradamente ajustado de cuero vaciaba los cartuchos de sus pistolas en esos seres

Se habría acercado a pedirle un autógrafo al veterano héroe de guerra, pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando unos aviones dispararon un enorme misil contra la ciudad.

Gracias a la adrenalina pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para entender lo que era...

Los militares habían disparado una ojiva nuclear contra la ciudad, su ciudad.

Eso no podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer nada pues Iron-man, en una audaz maniobra, tomó el misil nuclear y usando sus propios propulsores se lanzó hacia el portal que se encontraba en la cima de su torre.

Tras unos segundos, una explosión se oyó desde el portal y la figura de Tony Stark descendió al poco tiempo mientras caía en picada aparentemente inconsciente. Mientras esto sucedía, las criaturas empezaron a caer inertes al suelo.

La batalla había acabado.

Seguidamente, Iron-man se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el pavimento a poca distancia de él y rápidamente sus compañeros se acercaron a comprobar su estado.

Al ver que el Hombre de Hierro no despertaba, el coloso esmeralda le arrancó el casco de la armadura y le rugió encima del rostro.

Contra todo pronóstico, el millonario despertó y todo su equipo suspiró con alivio.

Percy iba a acercarse, pero una rápida seña de Clint Barton y una mirada seria de Thor le indicaron que se mantuviese lejos, no era seguro revelarle a esas personas sobre el mundo mitológico.

Mientras se alejaba, Percy pudo oír a Tony Stark invitar a los demás héroes a comer Shwarma a una tienda a pocas cuadras de allí y a su mente vinó un viejo amigo suyo de la preparatoria Meriwether (la primera de muchas escuelas accidentalmente destrozadas por él), el prodigio del cálculo Raj Mandali.

Si no recordaba mal su familia tenía un restaurante que servía shwarma y unas cuantas veces había ido a comer ahí, podía jurar por el Río Estigio que esas fueron de sus mejores comidas.

Con este pensamiento, Percy se alejó del lugar mientras sonreía de lado, Raj seguro tendría un ataque al ver a esos "superhéroes" en el restaurante familiar de sus padres.

Ese día, Perseus Jackson había sido testigo, sin saberlo, de un evento que marcaría la historia del universo entero, ese día nació un equipo que en el futuro daría mucho de que hablar.

\- Quizás ellos sean realmente "Los Héroes Más Poderosos de la Tierra" - murmuró Percy con gracia mientras dejaba atras a ese singular grupo, totalmente ajeno de los futuros encuentros que tendría con ellos.

**_Aquí les traigo un suculento capítulo de una serie crossover de PJO y el UCM._**

**_Si les gustó les ruego que dejen su estrellita y lo compartan con sus amigos._**

**_Me despido hasta la próxima._**

**_¡Bye Bye!_**


End file.
